


Demon from the pits of hell

by Lucynda_Raciak



Series: demon grandpa and his three little devils [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: According to Ace, Ace is a cute but braty grandson, Ace is crew's baby, Ace should talk about himself more, Ace's narcolepsy strikes again, And so is Garp, First time tagging, Fist of 'Love' is a character on it's own, Garp is a monster, Garp is a psycho, Garp's marine troops are insane bunch, Gen, Oyaji is being mean!, Pirates are petty, Spade Pirates are a bunch of traitors!, Whitebeard is just a man, be gentle to me senpai, pirates are assholes, the Old Gen drinking together is an open secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: Remember how Garp 'visited' Straw Hats in Water 7? Now imagine this but a freshly baked 2nd Division Commander:
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: demon grandpa and his three little devils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745113
Comments: 32
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I'm no GOda

**One Piece:**

**Demon from the pits of hell**

_by Lucynda Raciak_

* * *

The sea was surprisingly calm that day and every Whitebeard Pirate should have known that the good weather in the New World could only mean trouble of some kind. The day before they had a party on a small island and now most of them had a reasonable hangover. The only ones that had no problem what so ever where Marco - thanks to his healing powers, Ace - his devil fruit could literally burn calories inside his body, Oyaji - who was used to drinking gallons of booze anyway, and crew members that were chosen for a lookout and therefore not drinking anything in the first place.

The party was awesome, in Ace's own words. Little Joe, the member of 6th Division and ex-acrobat from Celestial Theatre was doing a show, jumping between fire shapes created by their new, freshly-baked human-torch of a 2nd Division Commander.

Thatch still couldn't believe how long did it take for Ace to not only join but take the offer to become the Commander. He couldn't help but ask:

_"Seriously Firefly, what were you thinking that time?"_

_"We were wondering that as well,"_ said Masked Deuce, Ace's ex-first mate from Spade Pirates and now division member. _"Captain - we asked - are you sure you want to attack THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD?"_ Deuce made a dramatic pause and looked at Thatch with a smirk _"Do you know what he told us?"_ Thatch made an excited sound pressing Deuce to continue. The blue-haired pirate made an impression of his friend: _"I told you, Dee! He's just a man."_

_"Seriously, Firefly?"_

_"What?! It's true!"_

_"Gurarara!"_

Thatch smiled at the memory as he saw Ace fall asleep on the deck. That wee Firefly needed to be more careful with his little condition. The cook looked at the sea far away. He blinked. A ship was coming to their direction.

"Hey, Adam!" he shouted into the sky where on the mast Adam Bradley was probably sleeping if he didn't yet inform the others about the incoming ship. The other members looked at Thatch irritated. Hungover and loud noises were not a good combination.

Adam shouted back

"What?!"

"Incoming on the port! What is it?!"

There was a short pause and then a slightly unnerved voice.

"It's Garp!"

"Oh shit, what is HE doing here." Li Hao, who till this moment was napping after the party, whined as he stood up. "And why now? I have such a hangover."

"Don't whine and wake up the others!" ordered Thatch. They might be the crew of Whitebeard, be the strongest man in the world but even they wouldn't underestimate the likes of Garp. Despite Fist's old age, the tales of Oyaji's fights with a crazy marine were enough to consider him a treat. Not many among the crew were old enough to remember the Rock's pirates that their Oyaji was a member of but those who did always were unnerved by the news that Garp was near.

Thatch sighed as he looked at napping Ace. The kid wouldn't wake up no matter what when he was in such a state. The cook took him like a sack of potatoes and went on the Quarterdeck to inform Oyaji about the situation and leave Ace in his safe hands.

"Gurarara!" their captain laughed at the news and promised to look after Ace who was now lining next to the steering wheel "little firebrat is going to be disappointed he missed this. Gurarara!"

Everyone was ready when Orion, Garp's ship, was within a range. Normally this situation went two different ways. Either Garp was here to drink booze with Oyaji to recall old memories or he was here for a fight because the demonic old man had too much energy for his own good. The second option usually involved the coordinate attack along with his marine troops - the best of the best, taught especially by Garp to be an insane bunch of goody-two-shoes with a death wish - which meant the entire crew needed to be ready.

Imagine then the shock when Garp did nither. Instead, he went straight for their sleepy, new, shiny, baby commander and uses 'Fist of Love'.

Like what the hell is that anyway?!

And normally they would react faster but this is new. Garp is very honourable - he's not a pirate you know - and would never attack an opponent that doesn't have a chance to counterattack.

Ace woke up immediately and his reaction was even more surprising than the 'Fist of Love' attack, whatever that was. He didn't attack the marine as he would normally do. Instead, his face bloomed with recognition and terror.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled and like a cat, he in seconds climbed Whitebeard arm and hid behind man's head.

"What am I doing here?! You ungrateful brat?! You ware supposed to be a marine, damn it! And stand before me when I'm talking to you!"

The Whitebeard Pirates were looking at the two shocked. Even Oyaji, who had a hand on his trusted Murakumogiri, was confused. Since when did Ace know the very famous Vice Admiral and since when he's a 'marine material'?!

"Fuck off! You can't tell me what to do!"

Another shocker. Ace was always very polite, even to his enemies. During the month he tried to kill Oyaji he rarely cursed even if he was very angry.

"Yes, I do! I'm your legal guardian!"

Say what?!

"I'm an adult already god damn it!"

"The day you're an adult will be the day I die, you brat! And where is your shirt, child! I didn't raise you like that!"

At this point, Whitebeard pirates had very many questions.

"You didn't ra-"

Ace was interrupted by Oyaji who put his gigantic hand on his head to calm him down.

"What is the meaning of this Garp? I hope you didn't come all this way to attack my Commander."

"I don't know about a Commander thing but yes, I came all this way to beat the crap of my grandson. How dare you become a pirate Ace!"

Grandson? What?

"It was my dream!"

"Then why did I throw you to 60 feet deep pit? For fun? No, it was all for you to become a strong marine!"

"What types of marines are we even talking about?" asked Thatch who started to see why Ace was so stubborn in attacking Oyaji. With a grandpa like that who wouldn't be?

Because in Ace's head Whitebeard might be the strongest man in the world but he's still a man. Garp is a demon from the pits of hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you like it? This is a One-Shot but if you'd like a follow-up, let me know :)  
> Few extras: Little Joe, Adam Bradley and Li Hao are OC. When I write more they will probably appear as background characters.  
> "From the port" is a side of a ship in sea slang. Same goes for Quarterdeck - it's a part of the ship with a steering wheel.  
> Orion - Garp's ship - was a name of Greek Gigant and hunter. You can see his constellation in the sky where he's surrounded by his loyal dogs. I think it is a perfect name for the ship of Garp the Fist :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp takes his cute little grandson for a little training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write some more. The story is still considered finished but I wouldn't mind adding some more if you like it.

"Ace is related to that demonic bastard?!" shouted Li Hao.

"What the actual fuck?!" yelled Little Joe as he looked at other members of the crew. His gaze suddenly stopped at the smirking Masked Deuce. He blinked and tried to found other ex-Spade Pirates. All of them looked like they barely were able to stop their laugh.

"You knew?!" he accused making other pirates look at the ex-Spades.

The group wasn't able to stop anymore and burst out loud.

"Of course they did!" yelled Ace, who decided to stop bickering with Garp, as he stood up on Oyaji's shoulder and pointed at his old crew "And those traitors didn't warn me Gramps is coming! Bastards all of them!"

"'Gramps'? Call me Grandpa, you brat!"

"Never!"

"Sorry Ace but you're not any better," said Skull as he wiped out his tears. Then he turned to Garp "Hello Mr Fist how is Paradise at this time of a year?"

"Spades!" Garp laughed loudly "I'm SO upset seeing you, bastards, alive!"

"Well, you did almost drown us, Mr Fist" Skull laughed.

"Gurarara! Now, that's a story I would love to hear," said Whitebeard. He could remember perfectly well how good Garp was at sinking the enemy ships. He doubted that the bastard wasn't able to do this now. Either the marine wasn't really trying sinking the _Piece of Spadille_ or the kiddos did some pretty impressive stuff.

* * *

The fact that Garp was Ace's grandpa went through the ship like a hurricane. To say everyone was shocked would be an underestimate men. To the logia users surprise they calm down even faster and all nodded their heads at once because apparently it only made sense that their youngest addiction was related to some insane people.

As the two ships sailed Garp and Oyaji started drinking talking about old times and many of their old battles and after-battle-parties.

"...and so I punched him in a face! Stupid Lion-hair wanker!"

"Gurarara! Shiki came to me a few days after that, whining that his 'pretty face' will be scared for the rest of his life. That ugly bastard. Gurarara! Roger's bunch was with us and those little brats he had started laughing. Shiki almost murdered them right there!"

Ace, who decided it was still too dangerous to move from the safe zone, also known as Oyaji's shoulder, scowled which both old sea veterans didn't miss.

"Shame he didn't succeed," muttered Garp.

"What do you even have against that red-haired brat, Fist?" asked Whitebeard. He had no love for the other Yonkou but he never knew why a few years ago Garp started chasing Shanks like a mad man. Some that remembered the red-haired as Pirate King's cabinboy was certain that the marine hero was ready to start the hunt for ex-Roger Pirates again.

"That grandson-stealing no-good bastard son of a sea witch... May the ocean curse his ginger ass!"

Whitebeard and other pirates around sweatdropped.

"That doesn't really explain anything..."

Ace seemed to know what was going on thought.

"You can't still be angry at him, Gramps!"

"Of course I can! He made my grandson want to be a pirate!"

"Are they talking about Ace now?" Thatch was very very lost. He tried to follow the conversation but it was impossible.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left my brother alone in a village FOR A YEAR!"

"He was safe there, you brat! And I visited him when I could."

"Yeah, to torture him!"

"I didn't! It was training for him to become a strong marine!"

"As if! Look at the time? It's already April 29th. Luffy is sailing away in 6 days and you can't do anything about it WHATSOEVER!"

The face Garp made was clearly showing he forget about something that was about to happen to May 5th. Then his face changed into purely demonic. Some pirates felt their danger senses tingling.

"It seems I didn't train you in a while, did I?"

Ace's face turned blue.

"Oyaji, don't let him! Please!" he looked like he was about to sob. Not that he would. He wasn't like that crybaby, Luffy.

"And look at that brat, there is an island on the horizon!" Garp was enjoying himself a little bit too much.

"What are you planing Garp?" asked Whitebeard with a raised brow. He wasn't sure if he should agree or not.

"Don't worry, Eddie!" said the marine witch a grin spread across half of his face "Just a little bonding time between Grandson and Grandpa!"

"Eh... okay, why not." he agreed which was followed by Ace's desperate pleads of mercy.

"Don't be a baby, Firefly!" said laughing Thatch.

When Ace absolutely refused to get off his Oyaji, Whitebeard raised an arm and caught him by the belt of his pants and hand him over to the marine hero who proceeds by jumping overboard and swimming toward the island.

"Was that really that smart Oyaji?" asked Marco but even he was smirking as Ace was cursing them out.

"We're pirates, my son. From time to time we have to be mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few extras: Skull is one of Spade Pirates described in novel A. Their ship was called Piece of Spadille.  
> Since Luffy was supposed to leave Dawn Island when he's 17 he should have left on the 5th of May.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace spends some time with his grandpa and it’s wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys! Covid was kinda hard on me but I'm back, ready to write you some more :D

Ace was thrown on to the beach like a rag doll. He bounced off the sandy ground a few times and crashed onto the nearest jungle forest tree. Drenched in the seawater he wasn’t able to prevent the pain by turning into fire. He cursed as he sat up. His grandfather was still ankles-deep in the sea, taking off his Navy suit by ripping it off. Instead of witnessing his grandfather’s bare chest, Ace saw his ‘vacation clothing’. He  **really** didn’t want to know why the demonic old bastard of a grandpa was wearing two layers of clothing and how he was able to withstand the heat. He still remembered how terrible hot weather was, thank you very much.

“What the hell you fucking old shit of a geezer!”

“Now now, brat. Don’t put aside all you learned from Miss Makino.” said Garp as he stood barefoot on the beach.

Normally he would tell his grandpa to “shut the hell up and fuck off” but this time the old bastard is right - Makino did teach him better. That being said he’s not going to agree with Garp. Ever.

“How in the name of the Ocean did you find any free time to come here anyway?” he asked instead, “I thought the Navy was forbidden from attacking Emperors’ Ships since it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Nah.” Garp shrugged it off “Officially we’re on our way to Kazanonsen. We just so happen to see an enemy ship and as any good Marines decided to fight for justice in the world. How can a common man ever trust the Navy if we don’t fight pirates?”

“Sure.” Ace knew his grandfather was good at avoiding orders from the top. The only reason he was always declining the position of an Admiral was that he prefered to have some freedom from Celestial Bastards. As a Vice Admiral, he was in a perfect spot between power and responsibilities. That, and being the Naval Hero, made him especially qualified in chasing pirates. Most Marines higher in rank (only theoretically) would never have told Garp ‘no’. Ace might have despised the Navy with all his being but his grandfather was someone he had tons of respect for. Even if he was one insane bastard!

“Besides, do you really think Senny or Konggy would tell me not to meet with Newgate? It’s an open secret that the old gen meets for drinking from time to time. Even that little shit Zephyr would be up for it.”

“That’s great and all but a little warning would be nice.”

“It’s not my fault that you were asleep.”

“Nah that’s the fault of my sperm donor. Fucking narcolepsy.” Ace scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Garp quiesced and looked at his oldest grandchild. When 3 months ago he heard that Ace was taken by Whitebeard Pirates he was really worried. Ever since Garp told Ace about his parentage the boy wanted to prove himself, which would be great and all if he decided to become Marine but nooooo. He needed to grow up into a pirate and start a fight with Newgate of all people. Something about ‘Pirate King being Whitebeard’s rival’ or some other nonsense! Roger was his rival, goddammit!

Ace being Ace thought, got a crazy idea that to surpass his dad he needed to kill Newgate. Stupid child. At least he was good at pirating.

“I cannot say I wasn’t shocked when they said you’re now an Emperor Commander of all things.” he sighed. He crossed his arms as he looked at Ace expectantly “I was quite sure you wanted to take his head, what happened to that?”

Ace felt his face heat up. Garp wasn’t a man who talked about feelings. Not to mention that his presence made Ace feel a bit self-conscious.

“He... He called me his son.” the young man said quietly. 

“I probably shouldn’t be surprised. Newgate has this whole fatherly-magnetism or some other shit.” he hand gestured as if he was warding off a fly.

“And accepted me even when I told him I’m  **his** son.”

“Not very surprising. Those two would beat the living crap out of each other and party next. I’m pretty sure he's delighted that you’re his son. It’s practically payback.” Garp rolled his eyes. Were all pirates that petty? Then again he shouldn’t be the one to talk when he still called Zephyr ‘little’ even after all these years.

Ace blinked surprised. What was his grandfather talking about?

“What?” he asked.

“Roger may or may not have stolen a crewmember from Newgate just before becoming the Pirate King.” he told him nonchalantly “His name was Oden and he was the Second Division Commander just like you are now. Newgate probably sees so much irony in it that if Roger was alive he would put it in his face every time they saw each other.”

Ace couldn’t help but grin widely at the thought. He almost wished that Roger was alive to see this!

“Personally, I don’t know what made Newgate believe that a snot-nose brat like you can be a Commander.”

“Hey!”

“Makes you question Newgate’s mental health and all. Maybe it’s the dementia talking! Such a young age too, barely 71 and he’s deteriorating faster and faster these days...”

“Shut up!” Ace came right in front of him turning his index finger into a fire and gesturing it as if it was his last warning. Gutsy little brat!

“But good job nonetheless!” saying that Garp punched his grandson on the back making sure he enforced his palm with Haki. Ace was fired after all.

“Fuc-!” Ace stopped himself from cursing at the old bastard. Not only was the punch truly Garp-like but it fell on his tattoo that despite being a two-month-old still stung his back. Since he was a Logia the mark needed to be made with seastone needles and salt extract and it was a pain in the ass.

He took a step away.

“But really… Don’t you have more important places to be? Pirates to  **actually** catch? Rebellions to extinguish? Corruption to eradicate? Troops to train?”

“Ah! Right!” Garp suddenly said, looking at Ace with happily sadistic eyes. “That’s what we’re here for! Training!” The final word was said almost lovingly and Ace hated everything about it. He really shouldn’t have mentioned the last one. Since when was he this idiotic? Being stupid was Luffy’s job, goddammit!

Garp cracked his knuckles making Ace lose all the colour on his face.

“Get ready, Ace!” and calling him by his name. Great!

Ace never turned away from the fight but when it came to his grandfather he was a proud self-proclaimed coward. He proceeded by running away as if at least an angry hellion was on his tail. And what a truthful statement that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually surprised that Whitebeard was younger then Garp. Hell, Roger is older then Whitebeard, how did that happen? And apparently, Zephyr is the same age as him which was also a shocker since I was super sure he was the one to train Garp (apparently not) which is only more hilarious because I now have a new headcanon that I plan to utilize for a story. It's going to be glorious!
> 
> Btw, Garp calls Whitebeard 'Newgate' pretty much always. But when he's in a really good mood (see chapter 2) he calls him 'Eddie'.
> 
> And I would imagine that DF users such as Logia would have quite a problem in getting a tattoo and therefore the process is more painful and the stinging lasts longer.


End file.
